You're Having My Baby
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: "You're kidding. How?" Stan said, unable to believe it. Kyle just shook his head and cried. "I don't know." Stan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and let Kyle cry on his shoulder. "It's okay," Stan consoled. "I'm here. I'll always be here." Rated T, possibly M later on. Style. Mpreg.


A/N: Oh dear. I'm doing it. Oh lord. Now I'm hoping this is going to be a more...realistic mpreg that those that I've seen, mainly because in most stories it's (butsecks=baby) and NO ONE questions it. They're all like, "Oh ur preggers? OKAY! fast forwards nine months. Ohpes, baby time and he pushes it out. Out of where? His urethra? WTF?

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

...

"I AM NOT, CARTMAN! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyle yelled at his fat friend.

"But, KHYLE, I'm so seriously. You can't come with me. Jews can't dance. Gingers have no soul, and you're a combination of the both, so soulless jews can't go to concerts."

Kyle sighed. "One, just because someone can't dance doesn't mean their ears don't function. I can listen to music just fine. Two, I'm not completely ginger and even if I was, it's not true that they don't have a soul. Three, I don't want to go with you anyway. So there."

Kyle started to walk away.

Cartman, seeing that Kyle wasn't upset, tried to follow. "But, KHYLE! You have to be jealous that I'm going to see the raging pussies concert and that you can't come. You're jewish. You're greedy!"

Kyle turned around. "Quit belittling my people, you fat fuck!" And Kyle went home.

This was how life was. Nothing much had changed from when they were kids. Cartman ripped on him for being a jew, Kenny was still poor as ever, and Stan...well actually Stan was the one variable that had changed. At least for Kyle. They were still super best friends, but Kyle had developed feelings for Stan, feelings that had confused him, upset him. He went through denial, and now finally he accepted it. Kyle was gay. He just had never said it aloud. Stan, his super-best friend was the current object of his affection, and it doesn't look like it's going to go away any time soon.

Kyle sighed and kicked at a rock on the way home. His thoughts were full of Stan, Stan, Stan. He couldn't shake it. He looked up at the sky, dark clouds were starting to form. He needed to get home before it started to snow. It was January, and, snow was bound to happen.

He ran all the way back to his house, which wasn't very far. By the time he got there, sure enough, it had started to sleet a bit.

His mother was in the kitchen, patiently waiting on him to get home, flipping through the television channels. She finally picked the news, and started to watch.

"I'm home." Kyle announced as his mother looked up from her program.

"Oh hello, bubbeh. How was school?" his mother asked.

"Okay, I guess. Pretty normal. Work, teachers...Cartman." Kyle muttered.

Sheila clicked her tongue and looked back at the television. "That boy. He's an anti-Semite, Kyle. Don't listen to a word he says. We've got enough going on in the world as it is." she nodded to the news, which was talking about some new mutating virus that no one was really sure about.

"Believe me, mom. I stopped doing that years ago." Kyle said, going up to his room.

'Stupid Cartman. That fat fuck.' Kyle seethed.

He hadn't been out in the sleet very long, but Kyle felt the need to change. He quickly took off his damp clothes and put them in the hamper. A shower would be nice, too, Kyle decided. He had his own bathroom-a privilege that he didn't take for granted. He liked having a bathroom connected to his room, other than down the hall. Kyle's family wasn't really what you'd call rich, just slightly well off. The rich ones were the Blacks. Token and his family were...well, loaded. Kyle and his family were just slightly above average, due to an incident that had happened when Kyle was a child where everyone tried to sue everyone and it was a huge debacle. Kyle really doesn't remember that much about it.

When Kyle finished with his shower, he stepped out and put on his pajamas, and lay back on his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'Stan.' Kyle thought.

His hand slowly went down south. His hand drifted downwards, running a finger underneath the elastic of his pajama bottoms. He ripped off his pants and shirt so he was completely in the nude. He moved his hand slowly over his body.

It's not like he planned this-in fact after this was over, he'd probably need another shower, but thoughts of the boy he's been dreaming about were too much and threatened to send him over the edge.

"S...Stann...S-stann..." Kyle moaned, tugging at his now erect member.

He imagined what it would feel like to have those lush pink lips slipping around his member, Stan's hands roaming his body, Stan's mouth on his, Stan's mouth on his penis, humming softly, gently,...

"Kyle?" came a small voice.

Kyle's eyes quickly shot open and he hid himself under the blanket as quickly as he could.

"Jesus Christ, Ike!" Kyle exclaimed, pulling the sheet up to cover his exposed person. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Ike looked away, embarrassed.

"I..I-I'm sorry, I just...I heard you moan and...and I thought that you might be hurt, so...so I came to see if you were okay, and...oh god..." Ike was beet red.

Kyle sighed and turned around burying his face in his pillow.

"Can we please talk about this later? Or never? Please go away..."

"Ohh...um...okay, I...I guess."

"Wait. How much of that did you hear?" Kyle asked.

Ike grimaced.

"Enough." the smaller boy responded.

"And...and Stan?" Kyle asked.

Ike smiled. "It's okay, Kyle. I won't tell." Ike still couldn't look Kyle directly in the face.

"Thanks, Ike. Now...get out. Please." he mumbled.

Ike hurried out of the room as if it was on fire.

Kyle sighed, annoyed at himself and mad at the world. Why oh why did the universe curse him with such a nosy little brother?

Kyle knew he would have to get a second shower, so he took a quick one and got back into bed. His head was about to hit the pillow when the phone rang.

"Kyle! Bubbeh, it's for you!" his mother called.

Kyle hurried down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Kyle!" came a voice.

"...Stan? What's wrong? You sound agitated..." Kyle noticed.

"No time! Quick, you have to come see this! It's incredible!" he exclaimed.

"What is?" Kyle asked, intrigued.

"It's Starks' Pond. Meet me there." he said and hung up the phone.

Kyle sighed and went back upstairs to put his clothes back on. He was opening the front door when he heard his mother's voice.

"And where do you think that you're going at this hour? Kyle it's 10:00. You need to get ready for bed." his mother informed him.

"I'm meeting Stan. He said he wanted to show me something. I won't be long mom, I promise." he said looking at her.

Sheila looked at him warily, but sighed.

"Okay, Kyle. You're a teenager now, I suppose I can trust you. Just be back here by 11:30 at the LATEST, okay? You're a growing boy you need your sleep and I don't want you going to bed past midnight, you have school tomorrow."

Kyle smiled.

"Okay, Mom."

Kyle grabbed his coat, which he had forgotten to grab initially, and quickly headed out the door before his mother could change her mind.

He had gotten to Stark's pond in about ten minutes. Sure enough, Stan was there and the pond...the pond was rainbow colored.

"Dude! This is so cool! What happened?" Kyle asked.

Stan shook his head. "I dunno. It was like this when I got here. I thought that it was just a reflection at first but then I saw. I cut the top of the ice and the ice was still colorful. The water changed color. Like someone put food coloring in it and froze the lake."

"Is it...is it frozen over already?" Kyle asked. The pond had frozen near Christmas time, unfroze, then apparently it's now frozen again.

"Yeah. I thought that we could skate on top of it. What do you think?" Stan asked.

Kyle examined it, then went up to the pond and tapped his foot on it lightly. Kyle then started to walk on the ice near the edge.

Crack.

Uh oh.

"Kyle maybe you shouldn't walk on-"

CRACK!

The ice crumbled underneath his feet, and Kyle fell into the water.

Stan snickered but was still a bit concerned as Kyle pulled himself out shivering.

"A-are you okay?" Stan asked tentatively.

"Yeah. I'm f-f-fine. C-c-cold, though." Kyle said.

Stan laughed. "Yeah, I bet. Come on, let's get you home." Stan smiled.

"Okay." Kyle said, following after his friend.

When he got home, his mother was all over him.

"Kyle! What happened to you? Are you okay? Why are you wet?" she asked.

Stan smiled. "It's okay, Mrs. Broflovski. He just fell through the ice at the pond. I'm sure he'll be okay. I'm going to see him upstairs and help him get ready for bed." he said, guiding Kyle up the steps.

"Oh sure thing, Stanley. Do you want to stay the night? We still have some of your pajamas here, and a few sets of clothes you can wear to school tomorrow." she said.

Stan smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

Sheila nodded. "Okay, I'll go call Sharon and let her know where you are." she said, turning around and heading toward the phone.

"Come on, dude. Let's get you upstairs." Stan said, guiding Kyle to his bedroom, where he could get more comfortable. Stan helped him sit down and covered him with a towel, because he was shivering. He ran the towel through the boy's hair, drying it.

"Do you want to take a hot bath?" Stan asked.

Kyle nodded. It would be his third washing that night, but it was necessary. He needed to warm up. Stan quickly drew a hot bath for Kyle to soak in. He even put in bubble bath. Kyle was okay after about ten minutes though, and came out feeling much better. At least the pond hadn't been ice cold.

Kyle wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his bedroom, where Stan had layed out some pajamas for him.

"Thanks," Kyle said.

Stan's eyes were focused on Kyle's bare chest, his gaze trailing down to the towel every so often.

"Uh-y-you're w-welcome." Stan said. His face was more red than a tomato.

Kyle saw Stan staring at him, and blushed too. "W-what?" he asked.

Stan's face got even more red, if that were possible.

"Nothing. You're just so..."

"What?"

"...cute." Stan finished.

Kyle blushed.

"And...I've wanted to tell you for a while, but...no time really ever seemed good enough. Kyle, I've been in love with you for some time now." Stan blurted.

Kyle's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Really?" he asked.

Stan nodded. "And I know that you're not gay or whatever, but...I just had to get that off my chest. Whooo." Stan breathed, leaning back on Kyle's bed.

"Just...I just want to know one thing." Stan said.

"What?"

"Can we still be friends? I really don't want to lose your friendship over this, Kyle." Stan said, looking the red-head deep in his eyes.

Kyle's face had to be covered in red by now.

"No." he said.

Stan's face fell.

"No?"

"I don't want to be friends." Kyle told him.

Stan's eyes broke contact with Kyle's as he nodded and stood up. He grabbed his coat from the floor and tried to put it on.

"I'll just...go then."

Kyle stopped him, throwing Stan's coat back on the floor and spinning him back around so Stan's face could meet Kyle's.

Kyle then leaned forward and kissed Stan.

Kyle's face was breaking out into a big grin

"I want to be more. More than friends. Stan, we'll always be friends. But I don't want to be just friends. I was actually going to come out to you next week, but...looks like you beat me to it."

Stan's face lit up and his eyes widened.

"You mean it?" he breathed.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Kyle responded.

Stan grinned and pulled his new boyfriend into a big hug.

Kyle then felt a smack on his shoulder where Stan had lightly his him.

"THAT is for scaring the crap out of me, dude. I really thought that you didn't want to be friends anymore."

Kyle smiled and pulled Stan onto his bed with him.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. I'm tired, dude." he said.

Stan smiled and followed his red headed love into bed.

"Goodnight, Kyle. Love you."

"I love you too, Stanley."

And that was how Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski started dating.

...

A/N: There's chapter one. I feel like this won't be a very long story, just something that I work on in between WOSP. How do you like it so far? I'm getting pepper sprayed today! Hooray! (note the sarcasm). Reviews are love.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
